


La foudre et le sang

by akaKacchan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaKacchan/pseuds/akaKacchan
Summary: Dans l'univers de Twilight, Katsuki et son escouade partent démanteler une armée de nouveau née à New Dehli. Sero a pour mission de vérifier qu'il ne reste plus de nouveaux nés dans leur planque avant de partir à leur poursuite avec les autres, mais il va tomber sur un nouveau né très particulier.
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Brouillard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiri02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri02/gifts), [denkipi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkipi/gifts).



> Et voilà mon petit Kiri et mon petit Denki (ouais je sais que vous êtes tous les deux plus grands que moi mais bon, c'est mon avantage d'être vieux) ! J'ai mis tout ce que vous voulez dedans, y a des vampires, du sang et de l'amour <3 
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !
> 
> Pour ceux qui aiment ca voici la BO d'écriture :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLA5GYbCWhAz4rkPW3VjL-y9glBGx2F4Xm

Je parcourais le bâtiment, la plupart des nouveaux nés avaient fui mais j’étais chargé de vérifier qu’aucun opposant n’avait été oublié. Les autres étaient partis à leur poursuite. Je passe en revue le grand espace de l’usine désaffectée quand je vois quelque chose bouger. 

Il est là, dans l’ombre de la pièce qui n'entrave en rien ma vision. Il m’observe avec ses yeux sanglants d’une façon curieuse. Je me mets dans une position de combat et attends qu’il arrive, en général, les nouveaux nés sont prompts au combat, il vaut mieux les laisser s’abattre aveuglément sur soi et contre-attaquer. Je fais un pas vers lui, prêt à éviter sa première attaque. 

Étonnement, il se recule un peu plus contre le tuyaux derrière lequel il se cache à moitié, me fixant toujours. Je fais quelques pas dans sa direction, toujours sur la défensive et à ma surprise, il disparaît. 

Je me lance à sa poursuite, les jeunes sont rapides, leur corps encore gorgé de leur sang leur confère une force qu’on ne peut égaler. L’endroit résonne de nos pas et, prenant une autre route, j’arrive à le surprendre. Il s’immobilise à quelques mètres de moi. Je me retrouve face à ses grandes pupilles qui me scrutent, pleines d’incompréhension et de peur. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je tuais mes semblables. Mon corps de pierre indestructible comportait de nombreuses petites cicatrices. Des demi-lunes légèrement plus claires qui se détachaient sur le marbre pâle de ma peau, vestige de mes nombreux combats. 

Pourtant ce nouveau né me désarçonne. Ses yeux étaient si rouges, il venait peut-être tout juste de se réveiller. Sa posture ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu’il ressentait, la menace, le besoin instinctif de se défendre, il feulait involontairement entre ses dents tel un chat. Mais dans ses yeux, c’était autre chose, ils me remuait les entrailles et cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas ressenti quelque chose de nouveau, différent. Quand on a vécu aussi longtemps que moi, plus rien ne vous surprend. 

Je décide de provoquer le combat et utilise d’emblée mon pouvoir afin de restreindre ses mouvements, l’emprisonnant dans le fin mais résistant ruban adhésif que j'arrive à produire du bout de mes coudes avant de me précipiter sur lui. La peur envahit ses prunelles et il pousse un hurlement, alors que je vois des éclairs jaillir de son corps parcourant la pièce dans tous les sens rebondissants sur les murs, la décharge me brûle et me paralyse avant de me jeter à terre. Mon corps est pris de spasmes incontrôlables alors qu’il se débarrasse de ses entraves carbonisées d’un geste, avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision. 

Et bien, on pouvait dire que c’était un pouvoir spectaculaire pour qu’un nouveau né soit capable de me mettre HS pendant presque une minute. Mais il semblait également affecté par son attaque, ses mouvements n’étaient pas aussi fluides et assurés que sont censé l’être ceux de notre espèce. 

Je me relevais quand j’en étais capable mais mon corps était encore un peu raide. Je poursuis son odeur que j’arrive à pister aisément dans l’entrepôt. Il ne peut m'échapper, j’ai été entraîné pour cela, il m’a pris par surprise mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Je n’ai, de toute façon, pas d'autre choix que de réussir ma mission. 

Les volturi ne donnent pas de deuxième chance. 

Je le coince de nouveau dans un couloir, droit, debout, face à moi, il semble démuni et moi je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce nouveau né ne fonce pas droit sur moi pour mordre, détruire, arracher ce qu’il peut. Même si c’est vain, c’est l’instinct de survie qui est censé primer dans ces moments et son instinct devrait lui hurler de se battre. 

\- Que me veux-tu ? 

La voix cristalline du blond s’élève dans le silence. Dois-je prendre la peine de lui répondre alors qu’il ne restera qu’un petit tas de cendres de lui d’ici quelques instants ? 

Je me lance vers lui, comprenant qu’il ne fera pas le premier pas. Il se fige et hurle un “non” déchirant qui se répercute dans les espaces immenses et vides de l’usine. Rebondissant sur les murs pour me revenir aux oreilles de toutes parts, comme si une foule me hurlait ce “non” bouleversant. Des éclairs crépitent partout sur son corps et j’encaisse le choc, moins désarçonné que la première fois lorsque je touche son corps pour le jeter à terre. 

Il se relève rapidement, bien que sonné par son pouvoir, mais moi aussi, je suis sonné. Son don m’a légèrement paralysé, mais ce n’est pas que ça. Un doute naît en moi pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Rien n’a d'intérêt à mes yeux, ni le temps, ni les actes, ni la vie des autres, ni même la mienne. Pourtant, à cet instant, pour la première fois, quelque chose a de l’importance, sa vie a de l’importance, je ne veux pas le tuer. 

\- Mais qui es-tu ? demandais-je plus pour moi-même que pour avoir une réponse. Car son nom ou ce que ce pitoyable vampire nouveau-né pensait que sa vie représentait m’était bien égal. Non, ce que je voulais savoir c’est comment il avait réussi à me faire ça, cela faisait également parti de son pouvoir ? 

\- Denki… Kaminari Denki, répond le blond, tremblant et tenant avec peine debout. 

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, c’était une première.. Que se passerait-il si je désobéissais ? J'examine mes options un instant.

\- J'ai choisi de ne pas te tuer. Mais ce n’est pas à moi de décider si tu peux vivre ou non. 

Il ouvrit la bouche, interloqué par cette information. 

\- Qui… es-tu ? 

\- Sero, on m'appelle ainsi mais je ne saurais te dire si c’était mon nom, j’ai oublié beaucoup de choses de ma vie humaine. 

\- Est-ce que c’est vrai ? Je suis un… vampire ? 

\- Tu es un bébé. Mais oui, un bébé vampire, dis-je. 

Il regarde ses mains tremblantes, je pense que je ne me suis pas trompé en pensant qu’il venait juste d’ouvrir les yeux. 

\- J’ai plein de questions, déclare t-il. 

\- Je ne suis pas très patient, alors ça attendra, tu as tout le temps du monde devant toi pour les poser, ou pas du tout et dans ce cas ça n’a pas d’importance que tu aies tes réponses ou non. 

Je m’étire, tends mes muscles engourdis par les décharges électriques que j’ai reçu. 

\- Lèves-toi et suis moi, lui ordonnais-je. 

Les autres finiraient très bien le boulot pour moi. Je conduis le petit vers notre repère et il pose ses yeux partout avec curiosité, semblant se retenir à grand peine de parler. Parfois il paraît sur le point de le faire et mon regard croise le sien, alors il serre ses lèvres et baisse la tête jusqu’à ce que je relâche ma surveillance. 

J’attends debout, silencieux, immobile que les autres reviennent. Ils se débrouilleraient très bien sans moi. Denki ne tient pas en place et quand il bouge un peu trop, il jette un regard inquiet vers moi. Le regarder me distrait et parfois il me vient des idées étranges en tête, comme l’envie de savoir ce qui lui passe par la sienne. Il suffirait d’une parole, je vois que les mots lui brûlent la bouche, mais s'il doit mourir dans quelques instants, je ne veux pas en avoir encore moins envie.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, je repère les sons que je traque. Je reconnais la voix d’Eijiro, suivie de celle de Mina, puis une insulte de Katsuki fuse. Ils doivent être à un peu plus d’un kilomètre. Ils ne vont plus tarder. Quelques instants plus tard, ils sont là. Eijiro entre en premier. 

\- Qu’est ce que c’est que ça ? demande-t-il à la vue de Denki.

\- Un nouveau né, répondis-je, bien que je savais qu’il n’avait pas besoin de moi pour le savoir. 

Le blondinet s’était mis en retrait et restait derrière moi, comme si j’allais le protéger de quoi que ce soit. 

\- La flemme de te battre ? demande Katsuki.

\- J’ai fait une rencontre… je ne pouvais pas l’emmener. 

\- Tu sais que les ordres étaient de ne pas laisser de survivants ? demande Mina. 

Je serre les dents et je vais lâcher la misérable excuse que je me suis inventée pour expliquer mon geste. 

\- Je sais à quel point Aro est friand de vampires talentueux. Il m’a mis K.O. pendant un peu plus de 30 secondes avec son pouvoir et il vient tout juste d’ouvrir les yeux, techniquement il n’était pas encore un vampire quand la bataille a commencé. 

\- Woooo, je peux tester ? demande Eijiro, toujours impatient de mettre à l’épreuve sa défense ultime face à d’étranges pouvoirs. 

\- Il ne le contrôle pas encore. Mais si tu veux le tester, fait le dans une autre pièce, il fait jaillir des éclairs de son corps et ce qui est sûr c’est qu’il ne peut pas les diriger. Pour le moment. 

Pas tout à fait convaincu, Katsuki haussa cependant les épaules. C’était notre chef, il était directement sous les ordres d’Aro, mais il n’était que très peu intéressé par tout ce qui ne le concernait pas directement. 

\- M’en fou si tu veux le laisser en vie, mais tu t’en occupes. On va rentrer en avion, mais hors de question que tu amène ce bébé avec nous, débrouille toi pour le ramener pas loin de Volterra, on viendra te voir quand tu seras arrivé. Allez les extras, on se casse, j’en ai marre de ce coin et j’supporte plus cette odeur de fumée. 

\- Attends, j’ai toujours pas testé le nouveau né ! se plaint Eijiro.

\- Denki, le repris-je. Maintenant que je savais que sa vie n’était plus immédiatement menacée, je pouvais au moins lui donner ça. 

\- Tu as 5 minutes tête d’orties, si t’es pas devant la foutue planque d’ici là, j’me barre sans toi.

\- Je les accompagne en bas, comme ca je ne reprends pas la foudre, lui indiquais-je avant de le laisser avec le nouveau vampire. 

\- Alors, Sero l’impassible, qu’est ce que ce petit t’as fait pour que tu lui laisses la vie sauve ? C’est vraiment son pouvoir qui t'intéresse ? 

Je lui jette un regard glacé. Je suis réputé pour mon flegme, beaucoup me trouvent froid et insensible. Je ne peux les blâmer, c’est ce que je suis et pour être honnête, je me pose les mêmes questions qu’elle. 

\- Il est intéressant, dis-je simplement. 

\- Et bien, il doit être vraiment très particulier pour tu dises ça, toi, dit-elle en plantant un de ses longs et fins doigts entre les côtes. 

\- Hum, dis-je alors qu’une partie de mon cerveau était occupée par les bruits des éclairs qui devaient frapper à ce moment même Eijiro de plein fouet. 

\- Mais ne t’en fais pas, j’essayerais de mettre Aro d’humeur clémente afin qu’il décide de garder le petit en vie, après tout, tu as raison, il adore les pouvoirs extraordinaires. J’ai hâte de voir de quoi il est capable. 

\- Bon il fout quoi l’autre là ! s'impatientait déjà Katsuki à qui l’immortalité n’avait pas appris la patience. 

\- Ça fait à peine 2 minutes, tu lui en a donné 5, lui rappela Mina. 

\- Tch. 

Il finit par apparaître, le blond affalé à moitié sur son épaule. 

\- Désolé, il a pas l’air très résistant à son propre pouvoir le petit, par contre il envoie du jus ! Même si rien ne peut transpercer mon armure ! déclare Eijiro avec arrogance. 

\- Jane le peut ! se moque Mina, insolente.

\- Jane produit une illusion ! Ça ne compte pas, c'est pas une attaque physique ! réplique Eijiro. 

\- Jane nous couche tous, dis-je pour mettre fin à ce débat sans fin qui se rejoue trop souvent à mon goût. 

Eijiro s'approche et me tend le blond, qui semble avoir du mal à rester debout. Je passe son bras autour de mon épaule pour le soutenir à mon tour. Katsuki s’éclipse sans dire un seul mot. 

Mina me fait un signe de main et Eijiro frappe dans mon poing avant de partir à la suite de notre chef. Je me retrouve alors seul avec mon nouveau fardeau. 

\- Bon, t’es capable de marcher ? demandai-je. 

\- Gnnnn 

\- Fffff, allez grimpe, dis-je en me baissant légèrement pour qu’il puisse se mettre sur mon dos. 

Ça ne m'enchantait pas, mais moi aussi je n’en pouvais plus de respirer l’odeur âcre de la fumée qui se dégage lorsqu'on brûle le corps de vampires. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, sa peau semble chaude sur la mienne, elle crépite encore un peu d'électricité résiduelle, à moins que ce ne soit autre chose. Je l’attrape sous les cuisses pour le maintenir contre mon dos et me mets à courir d’un pas souple et rapide. 

Je le dépose au sol après une petite demi-heure et il me remercie timidement. Il court à mes côtés silencieusement durant une petite heure supplémentaire alors que le soleil perce dans notre dos, je cours tout en me concentrant sur les parfums de sang autour de nous, faisant bien attention d’éviter toutes les zones peuplées.Puis, il finit par craquer. 

\- Sero, je peux te poser une question ? 

\- Techniquement, tu viens déjà de le faire, mais continue je t’en prie, dis-je d’humeur magnanime. 

\- Pourquoi on est pas parti avec les autres ? 

\- Tu n’es pas encore capable de te balader avec des humains sans te faire remarquer. 

\- Qu’est ce que ça implique d’être un vampire ? Je veux dire, je vois que je suis plus fort, mon esprit est comme s’il était plus grand. Je peux à la fois penser à plein de choses, sans que ça me submerge comme avant et puis je vois et j’entends des choses que je ne pouvais avant et puis… 

\- Tu vas me laisser répondre, ou tu fais un monologue ? Je l'interromps. 

\- Pardon, dit-il rougissant de son manque de respect. 

\- Ton corps est devenu indestructible, ou presque, tu es immortel.. 

\- Je suis immortel ? Comme dans, je ne peux plus mourir ? 

\- Non, mais on peut quand même te tuer. Pour cela il faut t’arracher la tête et la brûler. 

\- Brrrrr, c’est glauque ! 

\- A part ça, tu ne peux pas mourir. 

\- Même si j’arrête de respirer ? 

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer, lui indiques-je. 

Intrigué, il se tut et arrêta de respirer. Il continua bien 5 minutes avant de reprendre une bouchée d’air pour parler.

\- Wouaaaaa c’est méga étrange ! 

\- Tu sais que 5 minutes ce n’est pas beaucoup, même en étant humain tu peux te priver de respirer plus de 5 minutes. 

\- Mais là je ressens pas de manque d’air, trop chelou. 

Je claquais ma langue contre mon palais de désapprobation et me concentrais de nouveau sur la route, mais il ne semblait pas avoir terminé. 

\- Mais alors, tu as quel âge toi ? 

\- J’ai été mordu sans doute vers l’âge de 25 ans, il y a un peu plus de 900 ans. 

\- 900 ans ! Mais c’est incroyable, tu as dû voir tant de choses ! 

Je gardais le silence face à sa remarque qui n’appelait pas forcément de réponse. 

\- Bon et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Tu dis que je peux pas être près d’humains, ça va durer longtemps ? 

\- Ça dépend, ça peut prendre parfois plusieurs années. 

\- Je pourrais pas revoir mes parents avant plusieurs années ? 

\- Je te conseille d’oublier tous les humains que tu connais. Ta place n’est plus auprès d’eux maintenant. Tu es trop différent et tu risquerais de leur faire du mal. 

Son regard se voila et la tristesse se lisait sur son visage, puis ses sourcils se froncent. 

\- Merde, je peux pas pleurer ?! 

\- Non. 

Je ne devais pas le laisser ressentir d'émotions trop fortes, je savais que les nouveaux nés avaient du mal à se contrôler. 

\- Que faisais-tu à New Dehli, demandais-je pour lui faire parler d’autre chose. 

\- J’étais parti faire le tour du monde, j’ai quitté le japon il y a quelques mois et je voyage en sac à dos. 

"Voyageais", songeais-je sombrement, mais ce n’était pas le moment de lui rappeler. Même si je ne pouvais pas comprendre, je savais qu’il devait faire le deuil de sa vie d’avant. 

Le soleil est maintenant levé et je nous mène dans l’ombre d’une forêt pour éviter de nous faire repérer, nous plongeons dedans et je finis par m’arrêter en plein milieu. 

\- On va rester la journée ici, pour éviter d’être vus. On reprendra la route de nuit. Comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte, notre peau scintille au soleil, c’est trop repérable. 

\- On va faire quoi alors ? demande le jeune blond qui ne semble pas tenir en place. 

\- Attendre, dis-je perplexe face à sa question. 

\- On va rien faire ? Juste attendre ? 

\- Je n’ai pas pris de jeu de société, décrétés-je, amer.

\- Hé ! Mais tu sais faire des blagues. 

\- C’est une remarque sarcastique, précisai-je. 

\- Humpf, si tu veux, c’était drôle en tout cas, déclare le blond avec un sourire.

Malgré tout ce qu’il avait dû endurer ces derniers jours, il semblait étrangement joyeux. Ça me laissait perplexe et trop curieux pour mon habitude. 

Il fait quelques pas dans un sens, puis dans l’autre et s’arrête. 

\- J’ai même pas sommeil. Je vais être crevé quand on va reprendre la route ce soir. 

\- Nous ne dormons pas, lui indiques-je. 

\- Attends, pas comme dans jamais ? Sérieux ? 

\- Non, ton corps n’a plus besoin de sommeil. 

\- Mais whaaaaat, c’est… putain, c’est hallucinant, je vais pouvoir faire tellement de choses ! 

\- Techniquement tu es immortel, du temps tu en as. Et tu ne veux pas arrêter de parler si vulgairement ?

\- Je parle pas spécialement vulgairement. 

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ses tics de langage et son vocabulaire me donnaient envie de le faire souffrir. 

\- Ton langage est un supplice pour mes oreilles, lui signifiais-je.

\- Et ben toi, tu parles comme si tu avais mille ans ! dit-il en me tirant puérilement la langue. 

Je regrettais le nouveau né tremblant à qui je faisais peur.

\- J’ai mille ans, enfin presque, lui rappelé-je 

\- C'est ça la blague, dit-il en pouffant.

Le coin de ma lèvre se relève et il le remarque immédiatement.

\- Mec ! Enfin, vamp'! Tu sais que normalement quand on explique une blague c'est pas censé être drôle… mais je suis choqué, tu crois que tu sais encore sourire ? Je veux dire pas ce tout petit truc ridicule que je viens de voir.

\- Tu ne te tais donc jamais ? me lamente-je. 

\- Si, avant je me taisais quand je dormais. Mais depuis que je suis un vampire je pense que je pourrais parler tout le temps ! S'exclame t-il joyeusement.

Je me pince l’arrête du nez,exaspéré et une idée me vient. 

\- Tu peux t'entraîner avec ton don pour t’occuper. 

\- Mon don ? 

\- Oui, certains vampires comme toi possèdent un don, souvent sous à peine perceptible sous notre forme humaine, il se renforce en même temps que notre corps quand nous devenons vampire et avec de l’entrainement,on peut l’améliorer. Dans ton cas tu pourrais essayer de le diriger et à force de t’entrainer il y a une chance que tu subisses moins le contre-coups. Mais ce n’est pas une science. 

\- C’est vrai ? Trop bien ! Mais… Comment je fais ? 

\- Pour ? 

\- Tu sais, le... lancer, j’ai pas fait exprès les dernières fois. 

\- Même avec Eijiro ? 

\- Le roux ? Non, il a dû me menacer, il m’a fait flipper… 

\- Je suppose qu’en te concentrant tu dois pouvoir y arriver. 

\- C’est pas mon fort la concentration. 

\- Tu es un vampire maintenant, tout devrait être simple. Tu es plus fort, plus intelligent, plus beau… 

\- Tu me trouves beau ? me coupe-t-il.

\- Tu es beau comme tous les vampires. C’est vrai que tu ne t’es pas encore vu, viens, suis-moi. 

Je me dirige en me laissant guider par le son de l’eau qui coule et nous débouchons bientôt dans une clairière au fond de laquelle coule un ruisseau. Je lui fais un signe de tête lui indiquant de se regarder. 

Il se met à genoux au bord de l’eau et se rapproche pour mieux se voir. Ce n’est pas l’idéal mais cela semble le captiver quand même. Il doit détailler ses pupilles, rouges mais encore pleines de vie. Ses grands yeux, même pour un vampire, ses longs cils, le doux sourire qui ne semble jamais quitter ses lèvres et les petites fossettes qu’il creuse dans ses joues. Son nez en pointe qui remonte effrontément, l’espèce d'éclair sombre dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. Les vampires avaient souvent des cheveux d’un blond presque blanc, mais les siens étaient d’une teinte chaude et vive. Ses cheveux tombaient avec souplesse sur son visage, sans trop le cacher et les mèches rebelles de l’arrière de son crâne frôlaient ses épaules et s'arrêtaient impeccablement juste à la limite de son cou. 

\- Je me reconnais à peine. Enfin un peu, mais… 

Je le laisse en silence s’apprivoiser dans les remous calmes du ruisseau. Il plante un de ses doigts dans l’eau, comme s’il avait voulu caresser ce nouveau visage, puis se relève soudain, s’inspectant dans tous les sens, tendant son bras pour le regarder, puis sa jambe et se contorsionnant soudain pour pouvoir admirer son postérieur sous un meilleur angle. 

\- Hé mais je suis même carrément canon ! déclare t-il, satisfait. Tous les vampires sont des beaux gosses ? 

\- Je suppose qu’on peut dire ça quand on utilise ce genre d’expressions. 

\- Chouette, au fait, tu m’as pas dit, on va loin comme ça ? 

\- Italie. 

\- Pardon ?! Mais on est en Inde ! 

\- On a presque atteint la frontière du Pakistan. Au cas où tu ne t’en sois pas rendu compte, nous courrons très vite, il nous faudra 3 à 4 jours pour arriver à Volterra en voyageant uniquement de nuit. 

\- Trop bien ! 

Je le vois s’accroupir et soudain donner une grande poussée sur ses jambes, il décolle au-dessus de la cime des arbres et retombe en rigolant. 

\- C’est trop amusant ! s'esclaffe t-il.

\- Fais attention, les vampires n'ont qu’une seule loi. Ne pas se faire remarquer, aucun humain ne doit être au courant de notre existence. Si tu enfreins cette loi, tu seras détruit. 

\- Tu veux dire tué ? 

Je ne réponds pas. 

\- Aucun humain n’est au courant ? me questionne-t-il. 

\- A ma connaissance non, si c’était le cas, il serait sans doute mort également. Et quand un vampire se prend d’affection pour un humain, il finit très souvent par le transformer. 

\- Nous sommes nombreux ? 

\- Je ne pense pas connaître tous les vampires de la planète mais à ma connaissance, un petit peu plus d’un millier. 

Il semble réfléchir à ce que je viens de lui dire, mais il semble être très facilement distrait, même pour un vampire. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu’il se passe dans sa tête. Il semble remarquer quelque chose dans l’air et se met à le chasser. Il écoute attentivement les sons, peut-être essaye t-il de répertorier tout ce qu’il est capable d’entendre maintenant. Puis il porte ses mains à sa gorge dans un mouvement que je connais trop bien. Ma main se glisse elle aussi sur mon cou. 

\- Dis Sero, pourquoi ça me brûle dans la gorge, j’ai l’impression qu’elle est très sèche. 

\- Tu as soif. Viens, lui ordonne-je d’un ton autoritaire.

Il me suis docilement et j’épie les bruits et les odeurs autour de moi. Je parcours la forêt à vive allure sans me soucier des obstacles que j’évite par réflexe, soudain je m’arrête et je sens la présence de Denki à quelques pas derrière moi. J’ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. 

\- Peux-tu arrêter de réfléchir et laisser ton instinct te guider ? 

\- Arrêter de réfléchir ? Trop facile. 

Je me lance alors à pleine vitesse, il fait la course avec moi, cela semble l’amuser, l’odeur du sang devient de plus en plus forte. Nous approchons de notre but et je vois les dents de Denki découvertes, son corps anticipe ce qui va se produire. 

Je me jette sur le premier homme et lui brise la nuque dans un geste précis avant de planter mes dents dans sa jugulaire. J’aspire le liquide chaud qui calme la soif qui tiraillait ma gorge jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien à boire. 

A côté, Denki s’était occupé du deuxième homme. Il regarde au sol le corps avec effroi. 

\- Un humain ! Tu m'as fait manger un humain !!! Ça va pas la tête ???

\- Techniquement, tu l'as bu et je vois pas le problème, nous sommes des vampires je te rappelle. 

\- Je suis cannibale ! s’écrie t-il paniqué. 

\- Tu es un vampire, tu n'es plus humain, essayais-je de le raisonner. 

\- Mais, ces gens, ils avaient une famille, un avenir et je… et j'ai… 

Ses poings se serrent et son visage est tordu par la culpabilité. Cela fait si longtemps que je n’avais pas été confronté à ces émotions, celles d’un jeune vampire. Ils sont tellement excessifs et impétueux. 

\- Tu étais végétarien ? demandai-je. 

\- Non, répondit-il avec la voix tremblante qu’il avait lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. 

\- Alors, dis-moi, quelle différence il y a entre te régaler d'un bon hamburger ou ça ?

\- Mais il était humain ! me crie-t-il au visage.

\- Et quoi ? Ça rend sa vie plus importante que celle d'une vache ? De toute façon, leur vie s'achèvera un jour. Ils auraient aussi bien pu mourir demain dans un accident de voiture, tu leur a volé un peu de temps, temps qu'ils auraient passé à tuer des animaux pour se nourrir ou détruire ce qui se trouve autour d’eux de toute façon. 

\- C’est… difficile de voir ça comme ça…

\- Autant t’y faire, puisque de toute façon tu vas finir par avoir trop soif et tu devras te nourrir.

\- Et si je refuse ? me défie-t-il. 

\- On ne peut mourir que si l'on découpe puis brûle notre tête. Mais comme je te le dis, même si tu peux survivre sans boire, ta soif te rattrappera.

\- Je déteste être un vampire, me lance-t-il sombrement.

Dans ses yeux, je vois le monstre que je suis devenu pour lui en cet instant. Son indignation lui donne un air pur et innocent. Je vois qu’il se sent blessé, croit-il que je l’ai piégé ? La vérité c’est qu’il a été piégé par sa nature. 

Il jette un regard aux deux corps inanimés au sol. Il semble révolté par son geste qui me paraît pourtant si naturel. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça, je ne me rappelle que de cette vie, pourtant ce regard qu’il me jette me donne l’impression de me noyer. Il ne bouge pas, il ne peut aller nulle part car il ne peut fuir ce qu’il est devenu. Me hais-t-il ? Préférerait-il finalement que je l’ai tué ? Je n’aurais pas pu, pourtant un assassin, c’est tout ce que je suis. Un monstre, c’est tel qu’il me voit.

J’en ai détruit avant lui, brisé leurs cou sans remords, allumé un feu avec les morceaux. La fumée épaisse des corps qui se consument emplit encore mes narines, l’odeur de ces vampires qui s'en vont.

Il s'agenouille et racle le sol de ses doigts, il creuse la terre qui semble aussi molle que de la boue sous ses ongles d’aciers. Le trou s’agrandit sans peine et les rochers se brisent face à sa force et sa douleur. Il creuse jusqu’à qu’il ne dépasse plus du sol, il dépose avec délicatesse les corps au fond du trou qu’il a creusé. Je l’entend murmurer des excuses à peine audibles, puis il remet la terre sur leur corps et place un petit rocher au-dessus de chacune de leurs têtes. Il se relève et s’éloigne en silence. Un silence qui me pèse, mais je le laisse avec ses pensées.


	2. Montagnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir tué un homme pour boire son sang et apaiser sa soif, Denki se rend compte de ce qu'il est devenu et tout ce que ça implique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

Nous avons repris notre course vers Volterra quand la nuit est tombée et il est resté muet depuis notre chasse. J’aurais dû être soulagé, le silence est mon compagnon le plus fidèle. Quand je ne suis pas avec la Bakusquad, en mission pour les Volturi, je passe mon temps seul, caché le jour, sortant la nuit, marchant hors de la ville pour occuper les heures. J’étais bien. Mais son regard m’a mis en pièce et son silence broie les restes. 

\- Tu me hais ? demandais-je au jeune vampire, incapable de supporter son mutisme plus longtemps sans avoir la réponse à cette question. 

\- Quelle importance pour toi, me répond-t-il, amer.

Ça l'est, la question est : pourquoi ? Je ne tiens à rien et à personne, c’est une habitude, j’ai vendu mon âme et c’est le principe. Je vois la fin avant le départ, alors pourquoi je lui ai laissé la vie, pourquoi j’ai mis un accroc dans le contrat. Je n’ai besoin de personne, j’appartiens déjà aux enfers. Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Je ne suis même pas en train d’essayer de m’attacher mais il me happe. C’est mal, je vais détruire tout le bien en lui, j’en vois déjà les répercussions lui bouffant le visage. Je voudrais faire apparaître son sourire à nouveau mais je n’ai aucune idée de la façon de m’y prendre. 

Sa mâchoire est crispée, son poing est serré, son visage trahit un sentiment que je ne suis plus capable de déchiffrer. Il y a si longtemps que je ne m'intéresse plus à ce que les personnes qui m'entourent ressentent. 

A qui en veut-il le plus ? Son créateur, moi ou lui-même ? Je ne peux déchiffrer ses sentiments, ils sont trop humains et moi, je ne me rappelle plus. Comme le sentiment que je n’ai pas reconnu quand j’ai croisé son regard ce soir-là. Etait-ce de la peur ? La peur qu’il s'évanouisse avec le brouillard comme le reste des siens ? Qu’est-ce qu’il ressent en ce moment ? Je le connais depuis si peu de temps que cela me semble être un instant, mais pourtant je sais que ce sentiment ne lui va pas.

\- Changement de plan, lui dis-je.

Je prends soudain une nouvelle direction, je me dirige vers le nord, nord-est, je me repère avec les étoiles et les paysages. 

\- On va plus en Italie ? Et les autres ? Ils vont nous attendre ? demande-t-il presque aussi pris au dépourvu par mon attitude que je le suis avec mes sentiments. 

\- Le temps n’a pas la même signification pour eux que pour toi, expliquais-je. 

\- Où va-t-on ? m’interroge t-il, sa curiosité semble avoir pris le pas sur la morosité et je m’en réjoui. 

\- Tu verras.

J’accélère, l’impatience me prend et ça me surprend. Je n'attends plus rien, c’est ce que je pensais mais, y aurait-il plus dans ce monde pour moi que ce que je croyais ?

Il accélère également, me dépassant. 

\- Tu ne sais même pas où on va, lui dis-je alors qu’il me devance. 

\- Si tu veux choisir, il faudra être plus rapide, dit-il, me mettant au défi de le rattraper. 

Je ne me laisserais pas dépasser par un bébé, je suis un soldat Volturi, j’accélère de nouveau et on fait la course, il prend appuis sur un gros rocher, saute et décolle dans les airs, le léger rire qui s'échappe de sa bouche parvint à mes oreilles et je crois que ça me rend heureux.

Nous nous rapprochons des crêtes enneigées au nord de l’Inde et le regard de Denki se pose un peu partout. J’aime cet endroit. Les montagnes sont belles et la nuit donne à ce paysage une atmosphère magique. 

Nous arrivons face à une falaise à pic. Denki observe ce mur qui, pour un vampire, ne constitue pas un très gros challenge. Ses doigts s’enfoncent dans la pierre aussi facilement que dans l’argile alors qu’il entame l’ascension, mais je l’arrête. 

\- Attends, je connais un moyen plus rapide. 

Il me regarde avec ses yeux immenses de chat curieux, retombant au sol. Je lances deux rubans de mes coudes et ils viennent se fixer solidement à la paroie. 

\- Aller, grimpes sur mon dos avant que je change d’avis, lui dis-je. 

Il s’approche, hésitant et fini par poser une main sur mon épaule, l’autre s’enroule autour de mon cou et ses genoux se resserrent autour de mes hanches. Cela faisait des décennies que personne ne m’avait touché et j’avais oublié l'apaisement qu’apporte le contact de la peau d’un autre être sur la sienne.

\- Accroche toi bien le prévins-je avant de donner un coup sec et puissant sur mes bras et mes jambes, tirant de toutes mes forces avec mes coudes sur les ancres que j’ai attaché à la falaise. Nous voilà propulsés dans les airs à toute vitesse, quand j’arrive au bout d’un ruban, j’en lance un nouveau et nous arrivons en haut en un rien de temps. J’entend son rire à mon oreille sonner de nouveau. 

A l'apogée de notre dernier saut, il me relâche et retombe gracieusement au sol à quelques pas de moi, puis se retrouve face à la vue. Je sais que les humains ne voient pas dans l’obscurité. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que ça fait d’être dans le noir. Pour nous, la nuit apporte juste un éclairage différent au monde et je discerne chaque chose aussi bien qu’en plein jour. La rivière qui serpente entre les collines, un petit lac créé par le relief, l’herbe rase et les petits buissons touffus typique de la région montagneuse. 

\- La lune semble plus brillante, dit-il. 

\- Tu vois mieux

\- Hum… 

Je lui laisse quelques instants pour contempler, me concentrant sur les étoiles, essayant de calculer le chemin. J’espère que ce sera encore aussi joli. Je reprends la route et bientôt le bruit de ses pas m’accompagne. Nous tombons sur un petit sentier et je crois que c’est ce que je cherchais. Nous remontons la piste, la forme des montagnes m’est familière et nous débouchons dans cette espèce de petite vallée. Quelques arbres façonnent le paysage, le petit lac aux eaux plus vertes que bleues nous fait face, tout autour les sommets se dressent et forment comme un abri pour nous. 

[ Minimarg - Google Maps ](https://www.google.fr/maps/@34.7917644,75.0779057,3a,75y,176.82h,94.29t/data=!3m8!1e1!3m6!1sAF1QipNOEyPW9f4gK0HPve_ZjIbZ4ahmIoTVTtSjPEjd!2e10!3e11!6shttps:%2F%2Flh5.googleusercontent.com%2Fp%2FAF1QipNOEyPW9f4gK0HPve_ZjIbZ4ahmIoTVTtSjPEjd%3Dw203-h100-k-no-pi-20-ya220-ro0-fo100!7i8000!8i4000)

Denki a le souffle coupé. Nous nous arrêtons juste au bord de la petite étendue d’eau et il tourne sur lui, s’abreuvant du paysage. 

\- C’est… magnifique. Non plus que ça. 

\- C’est effectivement exceptionnel, si ça a le pouvoir de te rendre muet, le taquinais-je. 

Il me tire la langue en fronçant le nez. Sa personnalité semble avoir refait surface, j’en suis soulagé. 

Et le voilà qui se déshabille. 

\- Que fais-tu ? demandai-je interloqué. 

\- Il fait bon, l’eau est si belle et il y a quelques heures j’ai appris que je n’avais pas besoin de respirer, aucune chance que j’aille pas me baigner. 

En un instant il se retrouve en sous-vêtements et il est dans l’eau. La seconde d’après il disparaît sous les flots et une petite bouffée d’angoisse me prend. Je sais il est indestructible et personne ne peut venir lui arracher la tête et y mettre le feu au fond d’un lac, mais parfois il semble si humain et fragile que j’ai peur que les eaux l’engloutisse et qu’il disparaisse comme s’il n’avait été qu’un mirage. Après tout ce n’est pas passé loin, il a échappé de peu à un funeste destin. Et chaque heure qui passe finit de me convaincre qu’il faut absolument qu’Aro décide de lui laisser la vie. 

Sinon ? 

Et bien sinon je crois que je ne pourrais pas ne pas m’interposer. Il me semble que mon existence est dorénavant liée à la sienne. 

Je m'assois sur le bord du lac et attend patiemment qu’il se décide à refaire surface. Sa petite tête blonde finit par émerger du lac, en quelques brasses, il m’a rejoint. 

\- Tu viens pas ? 

\- Non merci 

\- Tu as tort, c’est trop amusant. J’ai même pas froid ! 

Soudain il se met sur le dos et bat fort avec ses jambes dans ma direction, m'éclaboussant copieusement. Je me relève, surpris, je le regarde d’un air indigné qui le fait rire aux éclats. Et devant ce spectacle, j’abaisse les armes et je ris également. Et bon sang, cela faisait un moment que je n’avais pas ris, c’est comme si quelque chose se décoinçais dans ma poitrine. 

\- Tu aurais vu ta tête, me dit le blond en sortant de l’eau. 

Il s’ébroue comme un animal avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher pour sécher. 

\- On va rester ici ? 

\- Si tu veux. 

\- C’est joli… et calme. Je suis un peu perdu avec tout ce qui s’est passé ces derniers jours. 

\- C’est certainement… normal, tentais-je de le rassurer. 

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, certaines personnes seraient sans doute prêtes à tout donner pour la vie éternelle, cette force, cette vitesse, cette beauté et tout le reste. Mais le prix à payer… Enfin ce n’est pas comme si j’avais le choix de toute façon. Il faut juste que je me fasse à l’idée je suppose. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour m’habituer à pouvoir tuer des personnes pour boire leur sang. 

Je grimace, prends une grande inspiration, soupire. 

\- Je trouve ça stupide, mais je connais un vampire, Carlisle. Il boit du sang animal. Je suppose que tu pourrais essayer. 

\- Oh ?! c’est vrai ? Ça serait génial ça ! Et après ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait quand on est un vampire depuis aussi longtemps que toi ? demande-t-il curieux. 

\- Rien. 

\- Y a pas des choses que tu aimes faire ? insiste t-il.

\- J’ai déjà passé assez de temps à faire les choses que j’aime pour le reste de l'éternité.

\- C’est affreux de dire ça ! Mais y a des choses dont on se lasse jamais, non ? Genre manger, ça doit toujours être génial de manger. Y a tellement de choses délicieuses dans ce monde.

Je le regardais avec insistance.

\- Ah merde, c’est vrai, on mange plus. Enfin, on boit du sang pour prendre des forces ou je sais pas quoi d’ailleurs, mais je peux encore manger des sushis, rassure moi ? 

\- Sans doute, mais ça aura plus le goût de la terre qu’autre chose. 

\- Mais !!!!! c’est injuste, manger c’est une des choses que je préfère faire avec le sexe ! 

\- Tu es vulgaire, le réprimandais-je. 

\- Non, c’est toi qui est un vampire avec un balais coincé dans le cul.

\- Tu te permets bien trop de familiarités avec moi, je préférais quand je te faisais peur, dis-je en découvrant les dents pour l’effrayer. 

\- Non, c’est faux ! répond t-il effrontément. 

Je soupirais, c’en était fini du peu d’autorité que j’avais sur lui. 

\- D’ailleurs, les vampires baisent encore, rassure-moi ? Ou ça aussi je peux faire une croix dessus. 

\- Non

\- Non quoi ? Non je dois faire une croix dessus ? 

\- Non, les vampires ont une vie sexuelle, pour la plupart. 

\- Et l’homosexualité chez les vampire c’est … ? 

Je haussais les sourcils en le fixant. 

\- Genre bien accepté ? finit-il.

\- A ma connaissance, personne n’est contre. Je ne crois pas avoir rencontré beaucoup de vampires homosexuels, cependant je ne connais pas beaucoup de vampires avec aussi peu de pudeur que toi. Et je ne connais pas les préférences sexuelles de ceux qui n’ont pas de compagnons.

\- En Inde c’était relou, c’est vraiment mal vu là bas. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais commencer par voyager dans le monde et rencontrer tous les vampires qui existent, de toute façon j’étais parti pour faire un tour du monde ! 

\- Tu vas répertorier tous les vampires homosexuels du monde, dis-je avec une pointe de moquerie dans ma voix. 

\- Naaaaan, mais j’aime rencontrer des personnes différentes et tu imagines les vampires ! Ils ont tellement de choses à raconter, toi par exemple, tu as vécu 900 ans ! Tu as dû voir le monde changer, regarde, l'Amérique n'avait même pas encore été découverte quand t’es né quoi ! Je veux tout voir, connaître tout le monde, connaître leur histoire ! 

\- Bon courage, les vampires ne font pas si facilement confiance et ne déblatèrent pas leur vie à des inconnus comme tu le fais.

\- Peu importe, j’ai tout mon temps, non ? 

Je soupirais, ça ce serait à Aro de le décider. Le silence retombe sur nous quelques instants, puis Denki descend de son cailloux et s’allonge par terre. Il ferme les yeux. 

\- C’est vraiment bizarre de se dire que je ne vais plus dormir…. ni rêver. 

Il rouvre les yeux et son regard se perd dans le ciel étoilé. 

\- Pourquoi tu voulais faire le tour du monde ? demandais-je curieux. 

\- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti à ma place là où j’habitais. Je trouvais que la vie à laquelle on me prédestinait ne me plaisait pas trop. Je n’y voyais pas vraiment de sens. Quoi, travailler dans un bureau, passer son temps à faire des trucs chiants pour gagner de l’argent pour quoi ? Je sais pas. Il manquait un sens à ma vie et je me suis dit que si je le trouvais pas là où j’étais, il fallait que je bouge tu vois ? Rencontrer des gens, voir des façons de vivre différente de la mienne, chercher ce qui me convenait. Une façon d’être heureux, enfin au moins de se sentir à sa place. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ressens maintenant ? j’osais enfin poser cette question, la vrai question qui me taraudait depuis la veille. 

\- Heu… plein de choses. C’était déjà confu quand j’étais un humain, mais là c’est comme si j’avais encore plus de place dans ma tête pour ressentir des choses.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment une réponse ça. 

Il fait une drole de tête, était-il en train de réfléchir. 

\- Je me sens calme principalement là, cet endroit me calme. Mais je suis aussi triste car j’ai perdu plein de chose et je suis en colère d’avoir tué quelqu’un. Parfois je trouve ca injuste ce qui m’est arrivé et à d’autre moment j’y vois une chance et c’est comme si le monde était un peu plus magique, qu’il y a plus que ce qu’on m’a dit qu’il y avait. 

\- Et encore, tu as pas vu de loups garous. 

\- Naaaaaan, quoi ça existe vraiment ? 

\- Il y a tellement de choses que les humains ignorent… 

Un sourire s’étend sur le visage de Denki. 

\- Au fait, tu parles pas beaucoup. Et tu fais souvent une sale tête. Il t'est arrivé quoi ? 

Ce jeune vampire n'avait vraiment que très peu de retenue ou de tact et il ne s’arrêtait jamais de parler. 

\- Je suis devenu un vampire et j’ai rejoins les Volturi. 

\- Comment résumer 900 ans en une phrase. Tu es tellement agaçant ! 

\- Tu t’es entendu avant de dire une telle chose ? 

\- Pfff, je vais continuer à te poser des questions jusqu’à ce que je sache tout. Genre, tu habitais où quand tu t’es fait mordre ? 

\- Je pense que ce devait être en Mongolie. 

\- Tu étais un nomade ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose. Mais sûrement. Il y avait des sortes de tentes, des chevaux. 

\- Et ensuite ? 

\- Ensuite, Gérald, c’est mon créateur, je crois qu’il s’ennuyait, il a décidé de se créer un compagnon. On est ensuite tombé sur Aro et son clan. Nous sommes restés, Gérald n’aimait pas la solitude. 

\- Et toi ? 

\- Elle ne me gène pas. 

\- Tu es tout seul tout seul ? Tu n’a pas de … d’ailleurs tu ne m’a pas dit si tu avais des préférences pour les hommes ou les femmes ! 

\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé. 

\- Ben si je dois faire un recensement, je dois commencer par quelqu’un. Alors ? insiste-t-il. 

Je prends une respiration. De nombreux choix s’offrent à moi. Je peux l’envoyer aux diables, ce qui serait sans doute le plus sensé. Je pourrais lui dire que je n’en ai pas, après tout quand on passe 900 ans seul, peut-on dire qu’on est attiré par qui que ce soit ? 

Et si je fais l’aveux que j’ai plus d’intérêts pour les hommes, je sais que ce sera une ouverture que je lui laisserai. Mais apparemment il n’a pas besoin de cela pour se faire une place au creux de mon être. A quoi ça sert de lutter au point où j’en suis ? 

\- Les hommes ont ma préférence, dis-je solennellement.

\- Hum, acquiesce-t-il, ses joues luttant contre un petit sourire. 

Il arrête de me poser des questions et se met à fredonner un petit air, toujours le visage tourné vers le ciel. C’est étrange, quand il parle, j’ai qu’une envie, qu’il cesse et quand il cesse, j’aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Ça allait finir par me rendre fou. 

J’observe ses traits en cherchant à comprendre. Je pensais vraiment que je savais tout de ma vie. Que rien n'allait changer, jamais, que j’avais trouvé un moyen de suivre le cours de l’éternité qui s’étendait devant moi. Mais il éclairait des recoins sombres de mon être que je croyais éteint pour toujours, il faisait remonter des désirs perdus, des sentiments enfouis loin. Est-ce que c’est censé être si terrifiant de se sentir vivant ? Vivant quand on ne l’est plus vraiment. Car peut-on dire qu’on est en vie quand aucune mort ne nous attend ? Pourtant, il faisait ressurgir ce sentiment en moi. Celui de la peur de perdre une chose précieuse, plus précieuse que la vie. Un sens, un moyen de changer les nuits en jours. 

Il s’arrête de chantonner et interrompt le cours de ma pensée. 

\- J’aurais bien aimé emporter mon téléphone, même juste pour écouter de la musique. 

\- Tu n’aimes vraiment pas le silence, m’amusais-je. 

\- J’aime la musique, tu connais des chansons ? 

\- Je ne chanterais pas, le coupais-je avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de formuler sa demande incongrue. 

\- Pffff…. 

Le soleil n’allait pas tarder à se montrer. Nous sommes sur le chemin et même si ce n’est pas très fréquenté, ce n’est pas recommandé de rester ici quand on est un vampire nouveau né assoiffé de sang, qui vit mal le fait de tuer des humains. 

J'emmène Denki à l'écart du passage dans un renfoncement rocheux qui forme une petite grotte dans la montagne. Je lui demande de rester tranquillement ici. J’ai vu qu’une épaisse couche de nuage obscurcit la vallée, alors je compte profiter du temps pour aller dans la ville la plus proche qui se trouve tout de même à un peu plus de 200km, soit un peu plus d’une heure de course. 

Une fois arrivé, j’attends dans une ruelle sombre que le magasin d'électronique du bout de la rue ouvre. Les yeux se tournent vers moi quand je m’engouffre dans l’artère principale, d’abord sur ma cape épaisse, cherchant à apercevoir le visage qui se cache au fond de ma capuche. Puis quand leurs yeux happent la beauté de mon visage, ils restent un instant captivés par le spectacle, homme ou femme, notre beauté est faite pour être hypnotisante. Comme si nous avions besoin de ça. 

Je pousse la porte du magasin miteux et poussiéreux et observe les objets épars dans les rayons. Je trouve ce que je suis venu chercher, un petit appareil rectangulaire et un casque. Je choisi les deux produits les plus chers du magasin, nos oreilles sont très sensibles, un son de mauvaise qualité est rédhibitoire. Je profite du wifi de la boutique pour télécharger plusieurs milliers de titres et repars après une petite heure. 

Je rentre à vive allure, en faisant attention de ne pas être vu, vers notre repaire de fortune et Denki m’attend. Il a dû m'entendre ou me sentir arriver. Il se tient debout, le visage tendu vers moi avec un sourire, heureux de ne pas s’être fait abandonné. Je m’arrête à l’entrée de la grotte et lance le petite appareil à Denki qui l’attrappe par réflexe. 

\- Qu’est-ce que… oh ! 

Je lui montre le casque que j’ai dans l’autre main et son sourire s’agrandit encore. C’est idiot et ce n’est rien. Pourtant il lui suffit d’une seconde pour fondre sur moi et me serrer dans ses bras. 

Mon cœur est figé, il n’a pas émis le moindre battement depuis un peu plus de 900 ans. C’est un morceau de pierre froid et inutile coincé entre mes côtes. C’était. Il semble gonflé et lourd soudain, c’est comme si je le sentais de nouveau au creux de ma poitrine, c’est chaud et un peu inconfortable, un peu inquiétant aussi mais doux et enivrant à la fois. Il ne s’éternise pas et me relâche rapidement, il prend le casque dans ma main tendue et navigue entre les titres qu’il voit défiler à l’écran. Le parfum qu’il dégage s'éternise un peu dans mon nez et je l’expire pour faire s’évanouir ce moment un peu inconfortable, le regrettant immédiatement lorsqu’il s'évanouit. Comment peut-on vouloir et redouter tellement une même chose ? 

Je passe le reste de la matinée à hésiter, tiraillé entre tenter un rapprochement et mettre une distance entre nous tandis que Denki parcourt en silence les titres disponibles sur son lecteur. Il finit par retirer son casque. 

\- J’ai besoin de bouger… se plaint-il. 

Il était peut être temps de s’occuper de son don, plus il serait impressionnant, plus Aro aurait du mal à prendre la décision de le détruire. 

\- Mets ton lecteur à l'abri, on va voir si tu peux au moins déclencher ce don impressionnant que tu garde caché au fond de toi. Vas y, concentre-toi et essaye de produire de l’électricité. 

Il ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils. J’attends patiemment et c’est lui qui perd le premier patience. 

\- Il ne se passe rien ! C'est trop flou ! 

Je réfléchis, je pourrais essayer de l’attaquer mais je ne sais pas s’il réagirait maintenant, il me connaît, il n’a plus vraiment peur de moi et puis ce soir-là, l’ambiance était vraiment très intense. En fait, j'avais envie de tenter une autre approche sans vouloir me l’avouer, je ne savais pas vraiment si je pensais vraiment que ça marcherait, ou si ce n’était qu'une excuse, puis je fus agacé d’hésiter. Quelle importance au fond ? 

En une fraction de seconde, j’avais envahi son espace personnel, faisant en sorte que ma présence soit intimidante, plaçant mon corps aussi près de lui que je pouvais sans le toucher. Mon nez se trouve vers son oreille de sorte à ce qu’il puisse sentir et entendre l’air que j'expire. Le son de l'électricité parcourant son corps retentit, émettant le son d’une étincelle qui jaillit. 

Je recule aussi soudainement que j’avais fondu sur lui. 

\- Hé ! C’est pas du jeu ! s'écrie-t-il, vexé d’avoir été pris au dépourvu ainsi. 

\- La suprise peut aussi être un bon déclancheur… et je connais tes préférences maintenant, ça serait idiot de ma part de ne pas en tirer profit, lui dis-je avec un sourire. 

Il eut l’air gêné et marmonna des paroles sans aucun sens. Une pointe de fierté et de satisfaction avait fusé en moi face à sa réaction.

\- Maintenant que tu l'as refait, tu comprends mieux comment ça fonctionne. Ou faut-il que je sois un peu plus insistant ? 

\- Si je dis non, tu comptes faire quoi de plus ? me cherche-t-il. 

\- Cette fois, je me battrais, dis-je sérieusement. 

Il lève les yeux au ciel, puis rabat ses paupières. Il prend une grande inspiration comme pour se calmer, il relève légèrement ses bras pendus de chaque côté de son corps vers le haut, paumes en avant. 

Et là je vois un faible courant parcourir ses avants bras. Il ouvre les yeux et fixe ses bras. 

\- Je l’ai fait non ? Je l’ai senti encore. 

\- Hum, dis-je un peu déçu. Cette toute petite étincelle ne suffira pas à convaincre Aro. Encore, je veux que tu le fasse encore, essaie plus fort. 

Nous passons les heures suivantes à essayer de produire des étincelles, mais même lorsque je tente de me battre et me montrer menaçant, ça ne marche pas vraiment. Je grogne sur lui, nous nous battons et je le jette au sol, l’immobilisant mais il me connaît maintenant, il n’a plus peur et ça ne fonctionne pas. Il s'acharne, jusqu’à se sentir vide et las, le soleil a presque fini sa course quotidienne. 

\- Sero, on va faire quoi en Italie, qui il y a quoi à Volterra ? 

\- Un clan de vampire, le plus puissant au monde à ce jour, les Volutri. Aro, le chef du clan, a une obsession pour les dons puissants, il tente de mettre de son côté tous les vampires qui possèdent des talents qu’il envie. De son côté, il peut connaître toutes les pensées qu’un individu a eut au cours de sa vie en effleurant sa peau. Mon créateur faisait partie du clan et je les ai naturellement rejoints. J'exécute les ordres d’Aro et protège le clan quand il le faut. Nous avons été envoyés, Katsuki, Mina, Eijiro et moi pour éradiquer la révolte qu’était en train de monter ton créateur. Il est malin, faire ça en Inde lui a permis de cacher plus longtemps la création de son armée de nouveau-nés. Les disparitions ne sont pas rares dans le pays et très peu médiatisées… Les ordres étaient de tuer tous les vampires nouveaux nés créés et leur créateur. Aro n’aime pas qu’on lui désobéisse, surtout pas par caprice et il le saura, il saura que je ne t’ai pas épargné à cause de ton don. Donc, j’espère que ton pouvoir l’intriguera assez pour te laisser la vie sauve malgré ça. 

Je pense que c’est la plus longue tirade que j’ai faite depuis un très long moment, sans être coupée par Denki qui plus est. Je l’avais vu se retenir de formuler les questions qui devaient fourmiller dans son cerveau et à cet instant il tentait de choisir celle qu’il poserait en premier. 

\- Tu espères ? 

\- Il y a une chance qu’il campe sur sa décision de te détruire. C’est pour ça que j’aimerais que tu maîtrises mieux ton don quand nous arriverons là-bas, c’est pour ça que c’est important, tu comprends ?

\- C’est important parce que tu ne veux pas que je meure ? D’ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué si ce n’est pas à cause de mon pouvoir ? 

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je. 

C’était un demi-mensonge, je crois que je ne voulais pas vraiment me l’avouer. Je décide de détourner son attention. 

\- Et pourquoi tu es un soldat de ce Aro, tu n’a même pas l’air de l’aimer ?

\- Je sais pas, ça ou autre chose ça n’avait pas d’importance. J’ai fait ce qu’on me demandait parce qu’il faut bien faire des choses dans la vie.

\- Je ne te comprends pas parfois Sero. 

\- Tu ne peux pas, je suis né il y a plus de 900 ans, on m’a appris à obéir, à être fort, à faire ce qu’on attendait de moi, j’ai suivi mon créateur comme un père, j’ai suivi les ordres d’Aro comme un chef, je ne me suis jamais posé les questions que tu te pose, j’ai vécu dans un autre monde avec d’autres règles, je ne me suis jamais senti libre et je ne me suis jamais demandé ce que je voulais dans ce monde car je ne désirais et n’attendais rien. 

\- Et maintenant ? 

\- Maintenant ? 

\- Tu as utilisé le passé, m’indique t-il. 

\- Et maintenant je te propose de ne pas repartir tout de suite pour l’Italie. On travaille sur ton don la journée et la nuit, tu choisis où nous allons, dis-je pour dévier la conversation. 

Enthousiasmé par l’idée, il enfourne son lecteur de musique dans la poche de sa veste et part regarder le soleil qui se couche derrière les montagnes, impatient que le top départ lui soit donné. Il s’élance alors vers l’horizon, jetant un regard vers moi pour voir si je lui ai bien emboîté le pas. 

Nous sommes des fantômes parmi ces montagnes. Nous courons le long d’un fleuve, nous laissons nos envies déterminer le chemin tout en évitant les zones habitées. Denki est attiré par les monts pointus et enneigés, il grimpe à toute vitesse, impatient de pouvoir admirer la vue au sommet de la montagne. Il s’amuse d’avoir le monde à ses pieds, alors que les hommes dorment, il semble n’exister plus que pour nous.

Le soleil se lève sur les montagnes, couvrant les crêtes blanches d’un dégradé de roses et d'oranges. Voilà trois jours que nous passons nos nuits à voyager et nos journées à tenter de développer le don de Denki qui peut maintenant recharger son lecteur de musique avec le courant qu’il produit, mais il est loin d’arriver à reproduire le tonnerre qu’il a fait tomber sur moi à l’usine. 

Nos espoirs s’amincissent et la peur me broie les côtes alors que je m’attache chaque jour un peu plus au jeune blond effronté et plein de vie. En l’espace de trois jours, nous sommes allés chasser l’ours pour qu’il puisse boire sans tuer d’humains. Il a adopté un petit chat errant alors que les animaux évitent habituellement notre présence. Le chat se blottit contre lui pour dormir toujours du côté opposé où je me trouve. Ce qui amuse beaucoup le blond qui dit que c’est parce que je suis sinistre. Il insiste parfois pour me faire écouter une chanson sur son appareil, insistant parce que “c’est trop beau” et me demandant 8 fois si j’ai bien aimé la chanson. Il la met ensuite en boucle et la chante pendant des heures à voix basse. 

Cette nouvelle journée s’achève sur une très mince progression et Denki s'assoit sur le sol un peu inquiet. Le chat, qu’il avait baptisé Nozomi, comme “espoir, souhait” en japonais, rentre dans la petite cabane abandonnée que nous occupions. Il s'installe sur ses genoux et se met à ronronner. Je prends place à côté de lui, il lève les yeux sur moi. Nous restons immobiles à nous obeserver. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?  _ me dis-je. 

Ses yeux me faisaient toujours le même effet que lorsque je les ai rencontré dans cette usine, moins rouges que lors de notre première rencontre, ils me donnaient un coup d'électrochoc au fond de mon âme, la ramenant un peu plus à la vie à chaque décharge. 

_ Tu devais être la proie et c’est moi qui me sens pris au piège. Je veux un peu plus. Qu’est ce que tu attends ? Plante tes dents et prend une bouchée de mon cœur ce soir _ . 

Je sens l'électricité qui grésille entre nos corps tendus et l'air devient pesant. 

_ Qu’est-ce tu attends toi qui prends tout sans demander la permission ? Tu sais que je ne peux rien contre ton pouvoir. J’ai déjà abdiqué, qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? J’en veux plus, pourquoi crois-tu que je me bats pour toi ? J’en veux un peu plus.  _

C’est une supplique que je formule dans mon esprit, que je hurle dans ma tête, comme si il pouvait entendre. Mais il se contente de me regarder. 

\- Il va falloir y aller, déclare t-il avec un sérieux inhabituel. 

\- Oui, enfin sauf si tu veux rester ici. 

\- Je veux dire, en Italie. A ce rythme, il me faudra des décennies pour reproduire ce dont j’ai été capable quand tu m'as rencontré. 

C’était le moment alors, je me relève souplement et tend ma main vers lui. Il n’a pas besoin de moi pour se relever, mais je profite de ce geste pour tenir sa main dans la mienne, j’aurais aimé la garder captive pendant que nous parcourons le chemin qui nous sépare de la menace d’Aro.

Il range son lecteur dans sa poche et coince Nozomi dans la petite sacoche ventrale qu’il a fabriqué pour qu’il puisse voyager avec nous. Son regard semble déterminé à affronter le destin qui l’attend en Italie, c’est lui qui s’élance le premier hors de notre repaire quand l'obscurité engloutit les derniers rayons du soleil.


	3. Destin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après qu'ils aient essayé sans grande réussite à développer le don de Denki pour convaincre Aro de lui laisser la vie sauve, Sero et Denki partent à la rencontre de leur destinée.

A l’approche de l'événement qui va décider de sa destinée, Denki devient de plus en plus sérieux. Il se met à jurer lors de ses entraînements que nous continuons vainement et il sourit et parle moins durant nos périples nocturnes. Je vois bien qu’il se sent mal, mais je ne sais pas comment l’aider. Moi aussi je redoute l’issue de la confrontation avec Aro plus que je ne suis capable de l’imaginer. Une angoisse terrible m’enserre comme si j'étais pris au piège dans mon propre pouvoir, ligoté, collé et impuissant. 

\- Ça fait mal ? me demande-t-il lors de notre dernière halte avant d’arriver en Italie. 

\- Qu’est ce qui fait mal ? je demande, pas sûr de suivre le fil de sa pensée. 

\- Quand on arrache notre tête. C’est stupide, à le dire à voix haute je me doute que ça doit être atroce. 

\- On m’a déjà arraché des membres, effectivement, ce n’est pas une partie de plaisir, mais la douleur passe, nos corps se ressoudent, se guérissent et ce moment passé, il n’existe plus. 

\- Mais quand on brûle ta tête, on le sent ? 

\- Je ne saurais te dire, dis-je sombrement.

\- Je n’ai jamais vraiment pensé à la mort… 

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir. 

Il me regarde plein d’espoir et moi je me flagelle pour avoir prononcé de telles paroles, une promesse que je serai incapable de tenir si Aro en décide autrement. C’était d’ailleurs plus un vœux qu’une promesse, un mantra que je me répétais pour rester debout, ne pas sombrer dans la folie, ne pas me laisser imaginer un monde où plus jamais je ne pourrais apercevoir son sourire car ce serait comme un monde sur lequel le soleil ne se lève plus. Un monde mort et sans promesse. Pourquoi exister davantage lorsqu’il ne serait plus ? Je me demande même comment je faisais avant lui.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? 

\- Je me battrais pour toi, affirmais-je d’une voix déterminée. 

La caresse du regard curieux du blond cours sur mon visage. 

\- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il sur un ton loin d’être interrogatif.

Car ce n’est pas une question, je suis quasiment certain qu’il sait déjà ce que je n’ai pas encore réussi à nommer dans mon esprit. La pensée que je chasse sous prétexte que nous sommes sans doute condamnés. Mais au fond, le déni ne change rien à la situation et si c’est son désir d’entendre mes raisons, alors je cède à son désir. 

\- Je me traîne sur cette terre depuis des siècles et je pensais y avoir vu tout ce qu’il y avait à voir, dis-je lançant mon regard vers le ciel, dont je connais le moindre des recoins. Et puis tu es apparu. Denki, il faut que tu saches que les vampires sont des créatures qui ne changent pas, lui expliquai-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens, bien conscient qu’il ne connait pas grand-chose de ce qu’il est devenu il y a quelques jours seulement. On ne vieillit pas, le sang ne coule plus dans nos veines, la nature prend plus de rides que nous. Et pour notre caractère, c’est pareil. J’avais froid, je me sentais vide… mais quand je suis près de toi, je sens des flammes si fortes que je pourrais me brûler. Tu sais, il faut quelque chose de très puissant pour faire changer un vampire, et quand ce changement advient, il est immuable. Dès que j’ai vu tes yeux un changement s’est produit. Je n’avais jamais vu une chose comme ton âme en 900 ans…. Tu es la seule chaleur que je connaisse dans ce monde, tu me rends des choses que je pensais perdues avec mon humanité. Alors, je crois bien que c’est ce qu’on appelle l’amour.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il ait pu comprendre quelque chose dans cette tirade un peu embrouillée,qui ressemble pourtant si bien au trouble que je ressens depuis que je l’ai rencontré. 

\- Tu dis que… tu m’aimes ? 

\- C’est ça. 

Ses yeux papillonnent, il semble surpris et pourtant j’avais l’impression qu’il avait deviné quels sentiments couvaient entre nous. Mon émoi me paraissait trop visible, mes attentions trop évidentes, mes sourires qui avaient disparu éclairaient de nouveau mon visage, la tension entre nos corps, ce besoin irrépressible de chercher un contact, un regard, un signe. Ce n’est peut être pas réciproque, j'ai peut-être mal interprété ses réactions et j’ai vu de l’amour, alors qu’il cherchait juste du réconfort pour sa peine et sa peur. 

Il fait un pas vers moi et je recule, blessé et vulnérable d’avoir mis à nu mes sentiments sans recevoir d’aveux réciproques.

\- Pourquoi tu t’éloigne ? me demande-t-il. 

Mon esprit est vide et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, encore une fois des sentiments étrangers me prennent par suprise et je suis incapable de savoir qu’en faire. 

Il tend une main vers moi et attrape mon avant bras. Sa main semble chaleureuse sur ma peau nue et serre doucement mon membre. 

\- Je ne pensais pas qu’un bébé vampire comme moi pourrait intéresser un vieux vampire comme toi… m’avoue t-il dans un souffle avec un petit sourire mutin. 

Il s’approche, m’attirant légèrement vers lui. Doucement, comme pour ne pas me faire fuir. Nous avons cessé de respirer. Quelques centimètres séparent nos visages, je me sens désarmé et effrayé devant la scène qui est en train de se jouer et de tout ce que ça implique pour la suite. Une foule de possibilités déferlent dans mon esprit et je ne suis pas capable de comprendre quel est ce feu qui me dévore tout entier.

\- Denki …

Alors que je tentais de trouver les mots pour formuler mon désarroi, une lueur d’intuition passe dans le regard du blond. 

\- Sero, tu n’as jamais...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase laissant les sous-entendus planer autour de nous. Non, de tout ce qu’il pourrait sous-entendre, non. 

\- Je n’ai jamais aimé, je n’ai jamais enlacé, je n’ai jamais embrassé, je n’ai jamais… je n’ai rien fait de tout cela.

\- Quel retournement de situation, alors j’aurais plus d'expérience dans ce domaine qu’un vampire de près de mille ans, dit-il avec un tel contentement que je croirais pouvoir l’entendre ronronner. 

\- Je ne suis pas un dévergondé, moi, rétorquais-je. 

\- Quoi ?! dit-il en prenant un faux air outré avant d’être secoué d’un léger rire qui fait naître un sourire sur mon visage. 

Mon coeur produit cette chaleur étrange, mes muscles sont impatients, ma tête bouillonne mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ça. Si seulement il pouvait juste déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, j’ai l’impression que le reste suivrait. En attendant, mon être vit un véritable supplice de cette attente, mais je n’ose pas faire un geste, je me sens comme paralysé. 

\- Tu as besoin d’un peu plus de temps ? me questionne Denki dans un murmure, à moitié amusée par cette idée.

\- Je crois t’avoir suffisamment attendu, lui reprochais-je. 

Sa bouche fond alors sur la mienne avec avidité. La main sur mon avant-bras serre si fort que j’ai peur un instant qu’elle brise un os, mais cette idée quitte mon esprit quand son autre main s’accroche à ma nuque, sa bouche s’ouvre et je copie son geste. Sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne propageant une décharge dans mon corps. Est-ce dû à son pouvoir ou à nos corps électrisés de se rencontrer enfin ? 

Je m'agrippe à lui comme pour ne pas sombrer trop profondément et sans savoir comment, je sens le sol frapper contre mon dos. Nous sommes tombés. Non, un vampire ne tombe pas, notre équilibre est bien trop bon pour cela. 

Ses deux mains sont venues se poser sur mes joues pour tenir mon visage et caresser doucement ma peau, alors que notre baiser se fait plus tendre. Puis, un déchirement retentit dans le silence, mon haut est en lambeau et les attentions de Denki se déploient le long de mon torse. Les sensations affluent dans mon esprit trop vif. Chaque geste se répercute dans tout mon corps. Un grognement m’échappe lorsque ses mains défont mon pantalon. Pendant une seconde, je me demande si c’est une bonne idée, si ce n’est pas trop précipité mais mon envie et le peu de temps qu’il nous reste me convainquent de ne pas protester. 

Mes mains caressent, mes lèvres embrassent et mon être est assailli par tant d’émotions que je ne peux que les laisser me parcourir, Denki a pris le contrôle et je n'ai aucune envie de le lui reprendre. Il s’amuse de ma découverte et de mon inexpérience. 

Je creuse un trou au sol dans un coup de poing violent, alors qu’il fait courrir sa langue sur mon sexe pour la première fois. Ses mains me clouent au sol de sa force surnaturelle de nouveau né mais de toute façon je n’ai nullement l’intention de m’enfuir. 

Je me demande comment il fait ça, je brûle, le plaisir se répand dans mon corps et menace d’exploser, mais il se redresse alors. S’installant sur moi, il attrape mes mains et les fait glisser sur ses fesses. Je m’y agrippe, je les serre entre mes mains. 

\- Enlève moi ça, susurre t-il à mon oreille et je tire sans réfléchir sur son pantalon, l’arrachant de son postérieur, qu’il frotte contre mon sexe avec indécence. 

\- Ahhh Denki… j’en peux plus, le suppliais-je. 

\- Ahaha, Sero le grand méchant vampire qui fait peur, gémit et supplie coincé contre mon boul, se moque impudemment le jeune vampire qui se retrouve en moins d’un instant plaqué au sol sur le ventre, une de mes mains planté entre ses omoplate et l’autre au creux de ses reins, je continues de frotter mon sexe contre ses fesses sans pouvoir m’en empêcher. Il pousse une plainte qui ressemble à un gémissement.

\- On fait moins le malin maintenant ? le taquinais-je. 

\- Oui... par contre vas-y, moi non plus, j’en peux plus, souffla le blond en se cambrant. 

Je pose ma main sur une de ses fesses, et l'écarte d’une caresse de mon pouce, récoltant un nouveau gémissement des lèvres du blond. Je m’aventure un peu plus loin et pénètre sans trop de difficulté un doigt en lui. 

\- Nan mais vas-y, vraiment, insiste le blond en donnant un coup de hanche en ma direction. 

Troublé par son empressement, je retire mon doigt, positionne mon sexe et dès que je sens sa chaleur autour de moi, je ne peux me retenir de m’enfoncer entièrement au creux de lui. L’étreinte de son corps autour du mien, qui m’avale et me caresse en même temps me font perdre la tête. Je me laisse aller contre son dos, cherchant plus de contact alors que le moindre mouvement déclenche en moi une tempête. Il meut son bassin du mieux qu’il peut contre mon corps et je plante mes dents dans son épaule pour canaliser mon trop plein de plaisir. Je jouis dans un râle, toujours lové entre ses fesses, mais ce n’est pas encore assez et il semble partager mon avis. 

Il se relève sur ses genoux, me forçant à faire de même et sans ménagement, il me repousse en arrière. Il s’empresse de s'asseoir sur moi, retrouvant sa place, plus libre de ses mouvements. Il enroule un de ses bras autour de mon cou et se sert de l’autre pour se soulever et retomber sur mon phallus, en faisant des sons bien trop érotiques pour ma raison. 

Je jouis une deuxième fois sous ses coups de bassins dans une extase qui semble partagée. Denki s’immobilise alors et me regarde l’air étonné. 

\- Mince, je viens juste de jouir et j’ai l’impression que je pourrais recommencer tout de suite, j’en ai envie et je suis ni essoufflé, ni fatigué, commente-t-il tout en reprenant ses mouvements de bassin pour mon plus grand plaisir. 

\- Je pense bien qu’on pourrait faire ça sans s’arrêter pendant des jours, sans que ça pose problème, lui confirmais-je. 

\- Et c’est qui le pervers maintenant ? demande Denki avec un regard bien trop lubrique pour être pris au sérieux. 

\- Théoriquement j’entends, précisais-je inutilement, alors qu’il semblait bien décidé à vérifier la véracité de cette hypothèse. 

Le soleil était déjà retourné se cacher derrière l’horizon lorsque nous décidions de mettre un terme à nos ébats. Cette parenthèse nous avait fait oublié tout ce qui nous attendait cette nuit et finalement ce n’était peut-être pas plus mal. 

Il nous restait quelques heures de courses pour atteindre les alentours de Volterra. Nous laissons donc Nozomi dans notre dernière cachette pour ne pas l’avoir près de nous si ça tournait mal cette nuit. 

\- Mais, quand tout sera fini on reviendra le chercher ? S’il te plait ! insiste Denki 

Je trouve ça absurde, l’idée de s’attacher à un être qui ne vivra pas plus d’une vingtaine d'années, autant dire le temps d’un battement de cil. Et puis, nous serions peut-être un petit tas de cendre d’ici quelques heures. Cependant, ça ne coûtait rien de lui donner un peu plus d'espoir. 

\- Promis, dis-je. 

\- Et s’il est parti ? 

\- Denki, nous sommes des vampires, si tu veux traquer un chat, tu peux le faire. 

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai. L’odorat, dit-il distraitement en se touchant le nez du bout du doigt. 

\- Allons-y maintenant, dis-je. 

Je perçois la nouvelle intimité qui s’est établie entre nous tout à fait naturellement après ma déclaration et les événements de cette journée. Sa main passe sur mon bras pour me faire comprendre qu’il est prêt à partir et son regard est un peu plus long et chaud qu’à l’accoutumée. 

Nous nous élançons sur les chemins de la campagne italienne et je nous mène dans un vaste terrain agricole à l’abandon qui se trouve non loin de la ville. 

\- Aro a dans son clan un vampire capable de repérer des personnes à de longues distances, particulièrement les vampires, d’autant plus facilement quand il le connaît. Ils devraient arriver rapidement, j’informe Denki qui hoche la tête sans rien dire. 

Je perçois une pointe de panique dans son regard et je capture sa main pour l’apaiser. Nos doigts enlacés, nous attendons dans le brouillard qui flottait autour de nous et nous donnait l’impression d’être dans un gros nuage. Quelques bruits de pas se firent entendre et Eijiro, Mina et Katsuki se trouvèrent à nos côtés. 

\- Bonjour Sero ! s’écrie Mina un regard appuyé sur la main du blond dans la mienne. 

\- Ravis de te revoir Denki, ajoute Eijiro avec un clin d'œil.

Katsuki nous salue d’un grognement. 

\- Aro et ses extras se déplacent avec leur garde rapprochée, Jane, Alec, Renata, Félix et Démétri, me prévient Katsuki avec un regard entendu. 

Se battre avec ces vampires là étaient tout bonnement du suicide. Denki me lance un regard interrogateur, ses yeux devenus bruns à la limite du doré me sondent et m’emportent comme ils en ont le pouvoir. Un besoin irrépressible de le protéger m'envahit soudain. Ayant uniquement servi les dessins d’autres, je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir un telle détermination, froide et absolue, puissante au point de me faire frissonner. Un écho de ma résolution naît dans ses yeux, sa posture, son visage. Je peux entendre le tonnerre gronder au loin. Rien ne pourra plus nous arrêter maintenant, comme l’éclair qui rejoint le sol, traversant l’air en claquant, comme la foudre qui s’abat là où se trouve son destin. 

La Bakusquad se lance des regards intrigués devant cet échange muet, incertains de comprendre ce qui se passe en cet instant. 

\- Personne n’intervient, ordonnais-je. 

\- Sero… dit Eijiro, mal à l’aise avec mon sous-entendu. 

Eijiro a vraiment un grand cœur, il serait bien capable de s’interposer et donc se condamner à une mort certaine, alors même que je me suis toujours montré froid et distant avec lui et le reste de la Bakusquad. 

Huit formes se précisent doucement dans la brume et Aro, Caïus et Marcus se trouvent face à nous entourés de leur garde, tout en laissant 20 bons mètres entre nous. Je fais un pas en avant, me plaçant entre Denki et les arrivants. 

\- Tu ne bouges pas avant que je te le dise, commandais-je à Denki d’un ton qui se voulait ferme. Sa main se crispe un instant autour de mon épaule et me relâche en guise d'acquiescement. 

Je m'avance jusqu’à me trouver à moins d’un pas du chef du clan de vampire le plus puissant de la terre tout en gardant le coin de l'œil rivé sur l’objet de notre présence ici, inquiet de le laisser sans protection, loin de moi. Je fais une petite courbette respectueuse à notre maître à tous. 

\- Sero, je suis ravi de te voir mon ami, déclara Aro de son ton si particulier dans lequel il est difficile de discerner une politesse d’une menace. 

\- Aro, c’est un honneur de vous voir, comme toujours, lui répondis-je. 

\- D’après Katsuki, tu aurais fait une découverte intéressante au cours de la purge de New Delhi ? Puis-je ? demande-t-il poliment en tendant à imperceptiblement sa main vers moi, comme s'il me laissait le choix de refuser, ce qui était évidemment faux. 

Je tends ma paume face au ciel en sa direction et il dépose à peine le bout de ses doigts dessus. Je vois ses pupilles briller et un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos déformer son visage. D’un simple contact, Aro dispose d’un accès direct à tous les souvenirs, toutes les pensées, tous les espoirs. Rien ne peut lui être caché et pour la première fois, cela me laisse un goût amer sur la langue. Je n’avais jamais rien eu d’intime à préserver dans les souvenirs qui formaient mon histoire jusqu’à ma rencontre avec Denki. 

\- C’est ainsi. Dit-il simplement. Tu m’amène une chimère, vous n’avez aucune idée de comment fonctionne son pouvoir, ni comment il se déclenche, tu l’as toi même constaté qu’une seule fois. Je suis désolé pour toi, mais je vous ai dit qu’il ne devait pas rester de survivants, son don n’est pas assez exceptionnel pour me faire changer d’avis. Je suis navré que tu sois déterminé à mourir pour lui Sero, mais si c’est le pari que tu as choisi de faire, je le respecterais. 

En un claquement de doigt, Démétri et Félix se jettent sur moi, alors que le bras d’Aro indiquait à Jane et Alec de ne pas intervenir pour le moment. Les deux ombres tombent sur moi et je n’ai pas peur. 

_ Je sais que tu es avec moi et que tu peux faire sortir l’orage de tes doigts. Dans quelques secondes on pourra regarder la folie reprendre ses droits. On va gagner notre place sur cette terre, on va sortir de ce cortège de mort. _

L’orage fige chacun de nos corps et la détresse de Denki s’abat sur nous comme la colère d’un dieu mythique. Renata peine à protéger son maître alors que l'électricité calque dans l’air et nous foudroie tous, le bruit retenti à retardement, peinant à suivre la vitesse de la lumière produite par le don de Denki. Puis tout redevient calme. 

Denki, gît au sol, mis à terre par la puissance de son pouvoir. Et nous ne faisons pas meilleure figure. Nous sommes nombreux à genoux ou au sol. Seuls Aro et Renata se tiennent encore debout. Le rire glauque d’Aro retentit dans le champ et se propage dans le paysage sans relief qui nous entoure. 

\- Encore plus grandiose que dans tes souvenirs Sero, se réjouit Aro. Tu avais raison, la peur de te perdre l’aura obligé à utiliser son pouvoir. Mais il semble dans un piteux état. 

Je contemple le corps de Denki au sol mais je ne peux pas encore bouger, ni même parler. Quel idiot, si Aro décidaient de nous tuer maintenant, nous ne pourrions même pas protester. 

\- Ne touchez pas Sero… ordonne la faible voix de Denki qui finalement semblait plus résistant que nous au contre-coup. Si vous voulez me tuer… laissez-le. 

\- Mon cher, sache que je n’ai aucune raison de tuer notre cher Sero. Il a pensé à cette ruse pour te forcer à me démontrer la force de ton pouvoir. Il semblait penser que tu ne réussirais pas si tu savais à l’avance ce qui allait se passer et des souvenirs que j’ai pu apercevoir à travers lui, je pense qu’il a raison. Tu semble pouvoir libérer ton incroyable pouvoir que lorsque tu te sens extrêmement menacé. Toi ou… une personne que tu aimes de tout ton cœur, déclare Aro tout en avançant vers Denki. 

Je me redresse sur mes coudes. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Aro va-t-il penser qu’un pouvoir qu’on ne peut contrôler, qui affecte son porteur et qui plus est ne peut être utilisé que dans une situation critique pour Denki, ne lui est d’aucune utilité ? 

Aro se stoppe à quelques pas de Denki qui s’était relevé tant bien que mal et confronte le regard du chef des Volturi. 

\- Par égard pour les sentiments de Sero et dans le cadre où tu n’avais pas encore ouvert les yeux quand la purge a commencé à New Delhi, je décide dans mon immense magnanimité de te laisser la vie sauve. J’espère que tu te souviendras de la bonté qui t'a été accordée. 

Je soupire de soulagement tout en me remettant debout à grand peine et rejoint Denki à petits pas. Sous le choc de cette annonce Denki ne dit rien. 

\- Je vous remercie Aro, Denki est également honoré, je vous prie d'excuser son manque d'éloquence, je suis sûr qu’il est juste inquiet de vous offenser par mégarde, comme vous avez pu le voir il a tendance à parler plus vite qu’il ne réfléchit.

Un rire cristallin s’envola des lèvres d’Aro qui avait assisté à toutes les remarques de Denki au travers de mes souvenirs.

\- Il me semble sage de sa part de se contenir alors, en effet. Je peux compter sur vous pour développer votre compréhension et la maîtrise de ce pouvoir au cours des siècles à venir, en remerciement de mon geste ?

\- Bien entendu seigneur Aro, vous pouvez, dis-je en me penchant vers mon maître. 

\- Bien, il me semble que nous en avons terminé alors. Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit. 

Il disparut suivi de sa garde dans un léger bruissement d’étoffes. 

Je réussi à me traîner aux côtés de Denki qui me regarde avec ses yeux embués et commence à me frapper de toute ses forces, qui sont un toujours bien supérieur aux miennes, mais il aura sans doute oublié à cause de ses émotions. 

\- Sero, tu m’as fait croire que tu allais mourir espère de.. de … argh je trouve pas d’insultes assez forte pour te dire à quel point je … tu m’as fait mourir de peur espèce de crétin des alpes !!!! 

Je me protège la tête alors qu’il me donne des coups du plat de ses mains, tout en me retenant de lui rétorquer qu’il était également en danger de mort et que je venais de lui sauver la vie. Quand il eut fini de se défouler contre moi, il me tomba dans les bras en sanglotant. Mal à l’aise, je passe néanmoins un de mes bras dans son dos. 

Autour de nous, la bakusquad n’était pas encore partie et écarquillaient les yeux devant cette vision. Enfin sauf Katsuki qui ne démontrait que peu d'intérêt pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas sa propre personne. 

Denki se calme, attrape mon visage entre ses mains et m’embrasse sans gène, comme si nous étions seuls, soulagé, prenant compte que nous venions d’échapper à la mort et que nous allions enfin pouvoir être ensemble sans crainte. Je peine à réfréner ses ardeurs et il détache ses lèvres des miennes avec regret, une petite moue que je ne peux m’empêcher de trouver adorable sur les lèvres. Je passe le dos de ma main sur sa joue, pour l'apaiser, comme une promesse qu’il y aura du temps pour la tendresse plus tard. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour les démonstrations d’affections en public.

\- Vous rentrez avec nous ? Vous avez sans doute pas mal de choses à nous raconter, nous propose Mina, sans doute avide de connaître les moindres détails de l’histoire qui raconte comment un vampire nouveau né à transformé le vampire le plus froid, solitaire et renfermé en un chaton câlin et protecteur.

\- Non, désolé, nous allons partir un moment, répondis-je.

\- Partir ? Où ça ? me demande Denki avec un enthousiasme mêlé de curiosité. 

\- Où tu voudras, tu voulais voir le monde il me semble ? 

\- Oui ! Oui et encore mille fois oui ! 

\- Très bien, déclara Mina avec une tête qui disait le contraire, mais vous me devez un récit détaillé à votre retour, j’y tiens. 

\- A plus Sero, Denki, nous salua Eijiro avant que Katsuki fasse signe à son escouade de les suivre et de disparaître dans le brouillard à son tour. 

Dès l’instant où nous nous retrouvons seuls, Denki attrape mes deux mains et ne peut s'empêcher de me couvrir de baisers auxquels je réponds avec tendresse. En nous retrouvant seuls c’est comme si une petite bulle de bonheur se formait autour de nous deux, plus rien n’existe ou n’a d’importance en dehors. 

\- Alors, où veux-tu aller en premier ? 

\- Récupérer Nozomi ! 

Je n’arrive pas à retenir un sourire. 

\- Et ensuite ? 

\- Vers des pays chauds, les chats aiment la chaleur, non ? Je voudrais visiter l'Egypte, puis aussi les grandes forêts tropicales d’Afrique, oh et Madagascar aussi et … 

\- D’accord, allons chercher ta bestiole, mon amour et mettons nous en route. 

\- Mon.. mon amour ? 

\- Oui, préfères-tu que je t'appelle autrement ? lui proposais-je. 

\- Non, non c’est… parfait, il sourit, tendit sa main vers moi pour que je l’attrappe et il s’élance, me tirant avec lui, m'emmenant joyeusement vers une éternité d’amour et de bonheur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 3ème et dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira <3 bonne lecture !


End file.
